


Tough Love

by ablindromance



Category: Bleach
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumichika wishes Renji farewell, 11th Division style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tomorrow

The night was dry and hot, a perfect invitation for crickets to emerge and put on their evening concert. Despite the warm temperature, a cooling breeze snaked its way through the many housing quarters of the Soul Society to usher the heat away. A restless red-head had taken refuge on the roof of one of these residences to escape indoors and to cool himself off.

Half-dressed and fully flustered, he sighed and watched the district below. The string of lights of a particular hall caught his attention. It was the unit belonging to the sixth division. He'd only seen it from the outside, but in a matter of hours he'd be taken there for a performance evaluation and the final processing of his records. For one reason or another, it felt like a death sentence. He'd once more be uprooted from his settled life and inserted elsewhere to be criticized. Just how long would he be moved around like an object, he wondered.

"Tch." Shaking his head, he kicked a shingle from the roof.

Just as it clattered to the ground and broke into bulky pieces, a pair of sandaled feet quietly shuffled onto the balcony. Yumichika closed a pair of sliding doors behind him and stepped outside. He too wanted to cool himself off outdoors. The vast amounts of alcohol he consumed were held gracefully in his belly but his body scorched inside his uniform. He considered himself fortunate to suffer only that, for the rest of the 11th had happily drank themselves unconscious. The celebration for Renji's transfer had long been over, ending with Ikkaku drinking down nearly all the 11th members except Yumichika (who willingly stopped short of passing out), and Zaraki out-drinking Ikkaku until the third seat fell over. Most members were sprawled asleep on the floor with the exception of two. Yumichika looked up to see the woven bottom of Renji's sandal.

"Ah, _there_ you are, Renji-kun."

Renji peered down over the edge. "Oh, sorry Yumi."

"It's alright." Yumichika adjusted the belt at his waist and idly rolled up each of his sleeves. His neck and wrist were absent of their usual orange cuff, allowing cool air to stream across his skin and rob him of excess heat. He was an unusual sight without his trademark accessories; there was something a bit off about his appearance. It was a rarity to see his exterior not perfectly composed. Only Ikkaku had the fortune of witnessing such few instances. In all his time with the 11th, this was Renji's first. The exposed strips of flesh drew his glassy eyes, but they averted just as Yumichika found his way onto the roof and settled beside him.

Yumi could read Renji's disposition with ease. Following Ikkaku and trying to decipher his unspoken language was second nature, almost like an art. He and Renji weren't too different in that respect. A simple shift of the body said many things. Crossing his legs at the ankle, Yumi swept his fingers through his hair and gave a small smile as he leaned back onto his hands. 

"You left the celebration a little early. As the man of the hour, was it not to your liking?"

"Nah, it's not that. I appreciate it and everything." Despite the casual relationship between himself and Yumichika, Renji felt a bit disrespectful about his state of dress. The other wasn't his designated instructor, but he was an aid to Ikkaku when necessary and respected to a great degree as such. He made a move to fix his clothing but was stopped when a hand reassured him with a pat to the shoulder. Renji relaxed again, brows furrowed in a stare below. 

"Then what are you doing out here? Tomorrow is your big day."

"Nothin'. Just thinking."

Yumichika gave an upward nod, enjoying the gentle breeze that flowed between them. After a considerable pause, he spoke. "You have nothing to be worried about. You are much stronger than when we first received you."

Surprised, Renji shot Yumi a glance from the corner of his eye. Just how did the other know what went on in his head when he voiced nothing of it? "Tch. You jokin'? I'm not worried about--"

"But you are," Yumi interrupted. "You have one of those pure types of heart, you know? It speaks loudly even when your lips don't say anything."

"..." Renji shifted a bit, leaning away from the roof's edge as if to further distance himself away from the 6th Division's quarters. "Don't feel like I made any progress. I'll probably be kicked outta that one too for not bein' good enough. Heard the captain's a real ass, too."

"You've matured more than you realize. Your anger is more under control, too. The fact that the sixth is requesting you proves this much. No matter what the captain is like, you will find your purpose."

As the other spoke, Renji's eyes turned away from the quarters and settled on Yumichika's. His gaze was met and held, seriousness penetrating the other's violet eyes despite his smile. Something about his words seemed as promising as they were ominous. Their accuracy at addressing Renji's concerns made him almost uncomfortable but he didn't ignore them. Donning a cocky smirk, the red-head snorted. "Oh yeah? M'gunna prove my worth to him and myself? Find my own reason for fighting?"

"Of course." The reply was pleasant and simple. 

"Tch. Man, I'm not gunna miss you guys. Spoutin' all this touchy-feely inspirational stuff. The 11th's gettin' soft." Both men chuckled softly.

"And the last man to say such a thing was killed on the spot."

In a fluent motion, Yumi closed the gap between Renji and himself. A delicate hand fell to the younger man’s bare chest and caressed taut skin. The muscle built by the 11th was impressive as it should be and Yumichika's fingers stroked them in reverence. Dark hair gently brushed Renji's cheek as the beautiful offender nuzzled his jaw. Evaporating sweat made flesh dewy and soft; the shinigami's tongue slipped past his lips for a taste of it.

" _Am_ I getting soft, Renji-kun?"

Stunned, Renji's eyes widened and gave the other a strange look. The feel of Yumichika’s tongue tracing the pattern of his tattoos caused him alarm and he gave a start. "Ah...Yumi, what are you doing?!" Brows knitting, Renji put a hand to the roof to steady himself and used the other to try and push Yumichika away. The effort was considerable but the slender shinigami was much stronger than he appeared. Fighting against him, Abarai turned his face away and sacrificed balance to force Yumi back with both hands. "Get off! You crazy or something?"

"Yes," Yumichika chuckled. His teeth closed to pinch a spot on Renji's neck before his leg shifted beneath him. With a little shove of his foot, Yumichika thrust Renji to the roof's edge.

"Y-Yumichikaaaaaaaaaa--!" With no room left to spare, Renji's balancing act on the corner ended with him falling a generous eight feet off the roof to the balcony below. The descent itself was hard and fast yet it was nothing too serious. A few scrapes and bruises added character, as Ikkaku once said. Renji still wasn't pleased and, had he been completely sober, this would have been the trigger for an epic string of profanity and angry shouting. Unfortunately the wind was knocked out of him and he was occupied with attempting to breathe properly. Scowling, he glanced up to see the other shinigami calmly smiling down at him.

"Your kido needs work, Renji-kun."

Renji only grit his teeth and growled as he laid still on his back. He always knew the 11th was full of psychos and thugs. Perhaps that was the reason his transition into it went so smoothly. This self-obsessed narcissist looked out of place with his unreadable demeanor, weird habits, and surprising strength. Renji questioned his sanity just as much as all the others.

His frown deepened. He made up his mind.

Of all the tough love he could have gotten, Yumichika's was the worst.


End file.
